How a Janus and a Madrigal Survive Middle School!
by Larkhere
Summary: This is the documentary of how a Janus and a Madrigal survive middle school together surrounded by Vespers…Lucians…and one Tomas…and now that you think about it, some Ekats too… Co-written by ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill!


**How a Janus and a Madrigal Survive Middle School Surrounded by Vespers!**

_This is the documentary of how a Janus and a Madrigal survive middle school together surrounded by Vespers…Lucians…and one Tomas…and now that you think about it, some Ekats too…_

Brought to you by the Janus branch headquarters and the Madrigal branch headquarters, who received these status reports from their two young agents, Larkhere a.k.a. Larky, and ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill, a.k.a. Ninja.

**WARNING: May include some wildly humorous and wacky content. Please remember, these two agents aren't the brightest bulbs in the package! XD**

**Disclaimer: We don't own The 39 Clues. But the people we mention are real people in our real Lucian/Vesper filled lives!**

**A/N: Yes, we know that Vikram, as in Vikram Kabra, is spelt with an a, but we spelt it with an u. Because we're special! **

Agent status report #1: Janus

We are surrounded by Vespers! If I turn around there's Jay Vikrum! I hate it. First up is gym. DUN DUN DAHHH

Agent status report #2: Madrigal

Okay, so we like get to gym right? And we have to (ugh) change. There are like these gossiping Barbie Lucians near us. Their mouths are like on non-stop mode! Any who, we walk out of the locker area, and run into the gym. And like Larky said, BAM! We're greeted with Jay Vikrum's ugl-I mean, umm, interesting face. We're all like 'Hi Vikrum!' and he's all like 'Go awayyy!'. So since we are, like, super awesome, we just go 'What-evah!' and sit down in our 'attendance lines'. Poor Larky. She sits in front of Vikrum...

Agent status report #3: Janus

I agree with Ninja, Jay Vikrum does have a VERY interesting face. Me and Ninja talk through the instructions; making obvious jokes about how a Lucian would get up the different things we have to climb. (Have their butlers carry them. LOL). Anyways, the gym teacher hands out small and large harnesses, I go for a small and he says, "You're too big for a small harness!" Note to self...destroy him after Vikrum...

Agent status report #4: Madrigal

-In whiny voice- But Larkyy! You said we could destroy Taquito after Vikrum! Oh wait, we haven't told our branch leaders about Taquito yet! Okay, so he's like really, really, really mean 'cuz he, like, erased our beautiful drawings on the whiteboard. He also, like, makes fun of us Cahills! Like, seriously dude? You don't want us as your enemies. He's totally a Vesper. But he's, like, not a threat or anything, because he has these puny little arms, a major germaphobe, and, like, a smaller brain then a little tiny flower seed. And a flower seed doesn't even have a brain. So you get what I'm trying to imply here? Hmm?

Agent status report #5: Janus

Agreed Ninja! Any way. we get our harnesses on and wait for further instructions. Five minutes later we are taking them off again and putting them in a bucket. We walk into the locker room to find that the Lucian Barbies spilt some lotion on my binder.

Agent status report #6: Madrigal

Yeah. It was funny because Vikrum was all like "Haha you guys can't get your harnesses on!" and we were all like "oh no you didn't!" so I like finish before him and get checked first and I was all "Haha I finished before you!" and he was all "Haha you didn't get checked!". Which was even more awesome 'cuz then I was like "Haha I did get it checked, so beat that Vikrum!". He was all sulky for the rest of the period. When we finally get to go back to the locker room and change, Larky like runs in front of me and gets in first! So I didn't know the Lucian Barbies did that, so when I smell the scent, I, like, flip. I'm like "Ewww Larky! Did you, like, start going to Abercrombie or something? That's gross!" and she's all "What the freak?". So we were like spastic and what not, until Larky finally figures out it was the Lucians. So grr them!

Agent status report #7: Janus

"Since when did I go to Abercrombie?" I said, staring in disbelief at Ninja. "I mean come on, besides that one time…" Then I blushed. One of the Barbies started giggling and was all like, "Oh here! Let me fix it!" So now my super awesome green binder smells like 'Fiery night cinnamon'. We arrive at lunch and gasp. MORE VESPERS! *Sobs*

**Well? What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Cracking up? Next up is lunch! We live on reviews, so you better review!**

**~Larkhere and ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill**


End file.
